Jigen Daisuke
by Compa Rosetta
Summary: Me ha llamado mucho la atención el personaje de Jigen. Éste es un pequeño texto que escribí pensando un poco en sus reflexiones a solas después de alguna "aventura" o atraco con Lupin.


Esta aventura había terminado, pensó mientras se acomodaba el sombrero.

-Creo que es hora de irnos-escuchó decir al ladrón que de manera socarrona sonreía.-Jigen, apresurémonos Zenigata está por llegar.-

Él sólo asintió y camino detrás del ladrón de saco rojo.-Otra vez Fujiko salió con la suya ¿no?-comentó de manera burlona Jigen.-Descubrimos todo y ella se fue con la plata.-

Lupin se detuvo y se volvió hacía el pistolero.-Sabes que siempre es así y que yo tengo un plan para darle su merecido.-y abrió la puerta del Fiat 500.

-Lo sé.-Jigen cerró la puerta del auto y se acomodó en el asiento delantero, cruzo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y subió los pies al tablero del auto.-Quiero descansar.-

-Haz lo que quieras Jigen.-Lupin arrancó el auto.-Sintonizaré la radio, Zenigata seguramente ha anunciado que escapamos a todos los medios.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?-preguntó Jigen mirando a su amigo por debajo del sombrero.-No tenemos mucha plata, recuerda que la robo Fujiko.-una sonrisa burlona volvió a asomarse en el rostro de Jigen.-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!-exclamo Lupin.-Tomaremos una desviación, necesito un trago.-

-Yo también.-repuso Jigen.-Y creo que el samurái necesita sake. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que viene allá atrás sentado?-

-¡Goemon!-exclamo Lupin viendo por el retrovisor.

Jigen rió divertido, subió el volumen al radio del auto.-Llévanos a donde te plazca entonces Lupin, no hay otra opción.-cerró los ojos de nuevo, ahora escuchaba la radio, nada decían de ellos, del gran atraco que acababan de realizar, más bien hablaban sobre la chica que escapo con uno de los tesoros más valiosos del mundo que fue robado gracias a la distracción de algunos oficiales. Jigen siguió escuchando la radio sin importarle nada más que llegar al bar con sus camaradas y tomar un buen trago de whisky.

Llegaron cerca de las once de la noche a aquel bar perdido en algún pueblo que solo Lupin conocía. Los tres entraron a aquel bullicioso lugar y buscaron un lugar apartado de los demás.

-Por favor un whisky en las rocas.-pidió Jigen a la mesera que había venido a atenderlos.

-Dame una cerveza linda muchacha.-Lupin iba a empezar a coquetear con la mesera.

El samurái únicamente pidió sake.-Sake, el mejor que tengas.-la mesera se alejo un poco sonrojada por el comentario de Lupin.-

-Deberías dejar de coquetear con las chicas siempre te traicionan.-le regañó Jigen recargándose en el respaldo del asiento y estirando las piernas.-Dime ¿tienes algún plan para otro atraco?-

-Jigen, siempre tengo un plan.

-Por ejemplo, conquistar a la chica bonita del bar-dijo Goemon seriamente y Jigen intercambió con él una mirada burlona.-

-Aparte de ese plan.

-He pensado en varios tesoros, Fujiko…

-Ahí viene de nuevo.-dijo Jigen haciendo un ademán de exasperación e interrumpiendo a su amigo.-Goemon ¿tus planes?

-Entrenaré, iré hacía el sur a ver a mi maestro.-en ese momento la mesera llego con los tragos y los dejo sobre la mesa.

-Gracias preciosa.-le dijo Lupin guiñendo un ojo.-¿Tienes mucho trabajo para esta noche…

-¡Lupin!-exclamaron Jigen y Goemon al mismo tiempo.-

-Bien, creo que lo nuestro lo planearemos para después-la chica se sonrojo y sonrió tímidamente mientras se alejaba sin dejar de ver al del saco rojo.-

-He conseguido una cita.-les dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo al del sombrero y al samurái, se puso de pie y fue tras la muchacha.-

-Ahí va el cerebro del grupo.-Jigen se tomó de un trago el whisky, se llevo la mano a los bolsillo y saco algo de plata.-Si regresa dile que aquí está el dinero de la cuenta.-arrojó a la mesa un par de billetes y se puso de pie.-Voy a dar un paseo.-

Goemon asintió mientras bebía su sake. Jigen salió del bullicio del bar hacía la noche estrellada y fría de aquel lugar, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y caminaba con paso lento, miraba el suelo, como sus zapatos andaban uno tras otro en cada paso.

Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, siguió caminando hasta llegar a un lugar algo abandonado, eran los restos de lo que al parecer había sido una casona; Jigen se sentó en lo que fueron las escaleras y se quedo mirando a su alrededor, si no se equivocaba la casa se había derrumbado por una explosión.

-Pobres infelices.-pensó y dio un suspiro, después de tanto tiempo había suspirado, se sorprendió él mismo, y es qué no quería que ninguno de los dos, ni el ladrón ni el samurái lo vieran así, suspirando.

El aire frio le golpeaba el rostro y dificultaba encender el segundo cigarrillo; recapitulo entonces lo que había pasado, era la primera vez que sentía culpable de haber hecho algo, trago saliva.

-Ojalá la hubiera conocido en otras condiciones.-se refería a la chica que murió en sus brazos después de recibir una lluvia de balas para salvarlo. Sus ojos por un momento se humedecieron.-No-pensó furioso, no podía permitirse llorar, la última vez que lo había hecho todo resulto peor, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en como lo empujo para salvarlo y en como él la vio recibiendo todos aquellos balazos de los infelices mafiosos. Tragó saliva.-Maldita sea.-sintió las lágrimas en los ojos, furioso, sin poderse quitar de la cabeza el momento en el que vio a la chica a los ojos y ésta moría sonriéndole. Enojado consigo se puso de pie de un salto, desenfundo la pistola y dio un par de tiros hacía la columna que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él, entonces soltó la pistola dejándola caer al suelo, se mordió la lengua, trató de tragarse el llanto pero no lo logró, su rostro ya estaba empapado en lágrimas.

Jigen a veces odiaba su vida, no podía negarlo, algunos días, cómo éste, lo único que quería era estar en los zapatos de su camarada Lupin, ojalá él fuera así, despreocupado.

-Eres un cabeza dura Jigen.-dijo para si mismo secándose las lágrimas y levantando su magnum del suelo y guardándola de nuevo en la funda.-Guárdate tus lágrimas.-tiró la colilla del cigarro.-A _ella_ no le gustaría verte llorar.-sonrío algo taciturno, sacó otro cigarrillo y consultó el reloj, eran la una de la madrugada, debía regresar al bar por sus amigos.


End file.
